Boys Like You
by meat.to.the.wolves
Summary: Ryan Berry and Quinn Fabray have been in a established relationship for years. Read about the fights they have and the make up sex that surely ensues, the good times that they celebrate with sex and so on, so forth.
1. Chapter 1

**First multi chapter I've ever done. Also the first smut, which won't be until later on in the story.**

**This is a Gender!swap Rachel who will be known as Ryan and is also kind of a badass.  
Quinn is the same except Beth never happened and she's not so... Christian.  
It's a future fic.**

**I don't own Glee, if I did things would've been a helluva lot different.**  
**All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**Leave a review if you'd like, all is appreciated :)**

As soon as Ryan stumbled through the front door Quinn knew he was drunk.

She watched on, amused, as he tried to hang his keys on the hook, dropping them 3 times before they finally latched. He then struggled to take his black Vans off, catching the door handle to steady himself before he fell flat on his ass.

Muttering incoherent sentences to himself (cursing at his inability to see straight was Quinn's guess) he walked over to where she was standing by the couch.

As soon as he was an arms length away the stale stench of cigarettes and the pungent smell of whiskey on his breath crept its way into her nose.

She cringed slightly, hating the fact that her boyfriend was still smoking no matter her constant pleas for him to quit.

He reached out to wrap his arms around her middle so she slowly lifted her own to envelop them around his neck, burrowing her face into his chest and inhaling the same scent she smelt just moments before he embraced her as well as his own personal smell, which, to her, smelt earthy with a hint of pine. He must have forgone wearing cologne this evening, she thought.

She was in sensory overload. Her favourite beat was that of his heart, slowly thumping against her right ear. It was one of her favourite sounds in the world.

His chin came to rest on the top of her head and she could feel the prickliness of his 5 o'clock shadow there immediately.

The hairs on the nape of his neck were slightly damp from the sweat he exuded from a night on the drink, her fingers deftly gliding over them as if to remind herself that he was still there.

Her eyes taking in the movements of his chest as he breathed. The way it slowly raised and then fell again each time he took a breath, her upper body gently moving along with it.

After a while she could feel him pull back, his hands coming to rest on her hips. She released her hold from his neck and looked up at his face. His eyes were glazed over and he had a slight smirk on his face. She smiled back at him as she brought her hands to rest on his strong shoulders.

"I missed you baby," he slurred out, licking his lips before pressing them to hers in a tender kiss.

"I missed you too handsome. Did you have a good night?" she replied as she pulled her mouth away, immediately tasting the sweetness of the whiskey he would've previously drank.

"Are you kidding? It was Finn's buck's night, of course I had fun!"

"I suspected as much. Although ever since you told me Puck was organizing tonight I was worried for everyone involved, especially the guys partners" she stated, making him smirk deviously, then took his hand in hers and led him into the kitchen.

"No need to worry, sweetheart, all the boys are home safe and sound and completely satisfied after a good night out on the town, including myself. Although, we'll all most likely be worse for wear in the morning but all in all it was well worth it" was his reply as he slumped into a seat at the kitchen table and watched as his girlfriend reached high into the cupboard for a glass, his breath faltering as he looked at her perfect ass covered by her favourite pair of his grey sweatpants, quickly averting his gaze as she turned back around and walked to the sink. After pouring him a glass of water she sat to his left and placed it down in front of him, watching as he picked it up then proceeded to gulp it down in a matter of seconds before putting it back down and turning to face her.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good night and didn't get up to anything moronic" she said through a smile.

The suspicious glint in his eyes and the half crooked smile that took place on his face was enough to let Quinn know that there was something her boyfriend wasn't telling her. She cleared her throat then raised an eyebrow at him before speaking, "I'm probably going to regret asking you this but what exactly did you guys end up doing tonight?"

Quinn didn't miss the way Ryan's smile fell and his eyes immediately widened. She set her signature HBIC stare into place and directed it right at him, making him inhale sharply.

"Ah, you know, we did what guys usually do on a bucks night. Like, pubs and stuff. You know how it goes" he responded nervously, his hands coming together as he cracked his knuckles loudly and smiled at her uncomfortably.

"Uh-huh. So you all went to the pub and got completely hammered. Then I'm guessing this 'stuff' you did involved going to a strip club and wasting god knows how much money on women who wear hardly any clothes, if any at all?" she retorted hotly, noticing how her boyfriend swallowed uneasily.

"Then I'll bet you all got private lap dances and continued to spend even more money on alcohol and strippers, the latter being something you promised me wouldn't happen tonight" Quinn continued as she felt her face heat up from the rage that was quickly building up inside her.

"Babe, please just calm down, ok? It wasn't like that at all. As a matter of fact I spent no money on the strippers at all, private dances or otherwise. I mean, I had to pay entry but that doesn't count" Ryan replied with a pleased smile plastered on his face, thinking that he'd be in the all clear from a stupid argument between him and the blonde. He was wrong.

Quinn saw nothing but red.

How dare he try to defend himself after he lied to her about this! He was in a relationship for goodness sakes; he shouldn't need or even want to be going near other women besides her, let alone strippers!

She got up swiftly and stormed off to the bedroom leaving a confused and very intoxicated Ryan left to ponder over what exactly had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really appreciate all the reviews and the fact that this is actually getting read. thanks guys.**

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy :)**

"Q, baby, stop being so dramatic. You knew this was going to happen tonight, it happens at every buck's night! Guys go out, get drunk and then end up at the strippers. It's what guys do, babe," Ryan pleaded as he made his way into their room, stumbling as he went.

"Are you serious right now, Ryan Lucas Berry? How dare you tell me something like that after what you've done!" Quinn screamed back, "You told me that no strippers were going to be involved in tonight's activities, you lied! Now you're telling me I'm being dramatic? Well, how's this for dramatic, you're sleeping on the couch tonight" she huffed out, crossing her arms over her chest as she turned to face him.

"Can't we just talk this through right now?" He pleaded, "Puck organized a buck's night; we all went to the strip club. Once we got in I took a seat at the bar with Sam, Artie and Santana as the others went and did their own thing. The only thing I spent money on while I was in there was alcohol, ask anyone of the guys and they'll tell you I never moved from my spot except when I needed the toilet, then I made my way back to the bar again" Ryan paused to take a quick breath, "I don't want women dancing or seducing me unless it's you so I politely declined every single one of their offers and spent the entire night wishing I was at home with you and watching one of your lame chick flicks while we cuddled on the couch. You think I go to places like that on my own free will? Finn's one of my best friends so I went for him, not for my own pleasure. I didn't want to lie to you but I knew you'd react like this as soon as you knew. That's no excuse though, I know, I should've just told you when I found out and sorted out everything with you then. I'm sorry, Quinn, I really am. I'm such an asshole sometimes" he ended his outburst there; again, hoping his girlfriend would not be so angry with him. Looking down at his sock covered feet sheepishly as he waited for her to reply.

Her hazel eyes were starting to tear up and she swiped at them irritably, not wanting to show him how upset he can make her from making stupid decisions.

Ryan looked up after a minute or so of receiving no reply from the blonde, noticing that she had her head buried in her hands, her body shaking from crying. Without even thinking he made his way over to her, gently taking her wrists in his hands and pulling them away from her face, bending his knees slightly to be eye level with her. Teary hazel eyes bore into soft chocolate brown and Ryan instantly wanted to punch himself for making the love of his life so upset.

"Please, please don't cry because of me sweetheart. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry. Just please don't cry," Ryan pleaded as he let got of Quinn's wrists and wrapped his powerful arms around her petite shoulders, pulling her into him and letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when she didn't make a move to push him away. Quinn allowed herself to place her arms around Ryan, sucking in a deep breath in order to try and calm down her sobs. Deep down she knew he would have been going to a strip club tonight, she wasn't an idiot, she just didn't realize it would hurt this much or that she would be this jealous.

"Q, babe, please say something? Or even do something. Slap me if you want to. I deserve it, I'm such a dick."

She laughed bitterly into his chest, not even bothering to agree with him on the last part. When she pulled away from him he braced himself for a hard slap across the face, shutting his eyes tightly and leaning his face to the left. After a moment of nothing happening he slowly opened one eye to see his girlfriend with her hands on her hips and a sad expression on her face. He relaxed back into a normal stance and opened both his eyes.

To say he was confused would be an understatement.

"You really think I'm going to hit you, Ry?" she asked him seriously. Not once taking her eyes from his.

"Honestly? Yes, it wouldn't be the first time. I wouldn't blame you though. I lied to you and I'm drunk so I'm sure I've said some of the stupidest things. I do deserve it," he replied truthfully.

Quinn scoffed and walked over to their bed to sit down, "I'm not going to hit you. But I am angry. I just… ugh, I can't believe you lied," she sighed, lifting her right leg up to cross over her left then placing her hands in her lap.

Ryan shifted awkwardly in his spot and scratched the back of his head. Inhaling an uneasy breath he made his way towards the bed, reaching for his back pocket he pulled his wallet out and threw it haphazardly on the bed before sitting down on Quinn's left and looking down at his hands.

"W-what do I do? I mean, how, h-how do I make it up to you and gain your trust back?" his gaze falling on her as he was halfway through asking.

"I don't know. I'm just jealous I guess. I know I overreacted and I'm really not stupid, I did know this would happen tonight. You shouldn't have lied though, we could've avoided all this."

Ryan's brow furrowed at her words, "You did a little but I would've reacted the exact same had it been the other way around. You're wrong about a fight being avoided though. Wether I told you or not we would still be in a similar position to what we are now. Granted I might not be so intoxicated" he chuckled lightly at that which made Quinn smile feebly up at him.

"Why do you think we would've fought if you had told me? Do you really think I'd make a big deal out of you going to the strippers had you been honest with me in the first place?" she questioned. A small part of her wanting to punch her boyfriend after the pointed look he gave her.

"Seriously Q? I know you would've made a big deal out of it. You're not the most trusting person. I mean I understand why you aren't but this is me we're talking about here, your boyfriend of exactly 4 years, 3 months and 17 days. If there's one person you can trust it shou…" Ryan stopped suddenly and Quinn watched the way his face changed from empathetic to a wounded expression as the stark realization that she couldn't trust him made its presence known to him.

"Fuck!" he rose from his seat on the bed abruptly; fists clenched at his sides, startling Quinn, "I knew, I fucking knew I shouldn't have listened to Puck! I shouldn't have gone. I didn't even want to go. Now you don't trust me. Oh god Quinn I am so, so sorry! You don't understand how stupid I feel right now. I've screwed this up now, haven't I?" he questioned his girlfriend as he turned to face her from across the room, stumbling over his own feet slightly, his usually tanned features reddened from his frustration.

"Ry you need to take a deep breath and calm down, okay? Why don't we go to bed and discuss this in the morning when you're sober?" she asked whilst walking over to him, outstretching her hand in the hopes he would take it in his and allow her to lead him back to their bed.

She had no such luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.  
I was on a writing spree earlier and managed to bust this one out.  
It's short for now but the next chapter should make up for it. I'll try and have it up in the next couple of days.**

**Enjoy :)**

"No Q! I need to explain myself to you now!" he all but shouted at her with determination, "I need for you to trust and forgive me," was whimpered out next, his clenched fists unravelling as his hands hung limply at his sides, head dropping to the floor again as he stared at his feet with misty eyes.

She did feel a little sorry for him in that moment, he looked so young given his short stature and drunken state. It was short lived though as she remembered that he was the one in the wrong, not her.

"Sweetheart, I do forgive you. I know going there wasn't your idea and I understand why you never told me, too. It was wrong for you to lie, like I said though, I probably would've done the same. As for my trust, well, it may be a little fractured at the moment but you'll earn it back," Quinn stated with a sad looking smile adorning her face. She gently reached up for his chin and tilted his head until he was looking at her face, "but right now you need to take a shower. I almost forgot about how much you reek of alcohol and smoke. Can you do that for me, Ry?" he nodded into her hand as she tenderly stroked his cheek with her thumb.  
Smiling a heartfelt smile Ryan moved his body into the blondes and engulfed her in a hug, which she responded to immediately.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, his grip around her lithe body tightening slightly as if he could convey his earnestness through touch.

"Babe you smell a lot worse after your workouts, believe me," they both chuckled knowingly before Quinn sighed, "I know you are and I really do forgive you," she told him truthfully as she leaned out of his arms and looked into his brown orbs, "now get in the shower and hurry back. I want to get my cuddle on," she added playfully as she swatted him on the butt.

"Ok, ok, I'm going, jeez" he let out as he stumbled away for the bathroom, loudly closing the door behind him.

A few seconds later the door re-opened and Quinn watched as Ryan placed his phone on the top of their shared dresser and turned to her with a smirk on his face, "So, from what you just said, does that mean I don't have to sleep on the couch tonight?" he questioned cheekily with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't push your luck, Mister, you're on thin ice as it is" Quinn replied with a smirk of her own.

She watched as he pouted and turned back into the bathroom, but not before attempting to wink at her in his drunken state, which made Quinn stifle a giggle.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and then exhaled through her mouth, turning around, she walked towards the dresser and stepped out of the sweatpants she was wearing, neatly folding them and placing them in Ryan's drawer, before pulling the Yale sweater off and proceeding to fold that and replace it in her own drawer, leaving her in a pair of blue boy short underwear and a black tank top that didn't quite reach her hips.

Quinn walked back out toward the kitchen, refilling Ryan's previous glass with water again and grabbing the box of ibuprofen from the kitchen counter. As she headed back to their bedroom she heard the distinctive sound of Ryan's phone blaring The Pusscycat Dolls "Don't Cha". Puzzled, she placed the items on his bedside table and walked over to his phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go guys, a longer chapter as promised to make up for the last one being so short.**

Read, review and enjoy :)

Upon picking his phone up she glanced at the screen and seen that Santana was calling, her face showing as the background. Quinn smiled to herself, it was just so typical of Santana to change her personalized ringtone to one like that, especially on Ryan's phone.

Quinn slid the answer button and spoke into the receiver, "Hey San, nice ringtone".

The reply she got was, again, typical of Santana, "Well hello there, Captain. Confiscated your midget man's phone already I see. And I honestly have no clue what you're on about", Quinn could hear her best friend's smirk through the phone, she could also tell Santana was just as drunk as her boyfriend.

"No, you ass, I don't 'confiscate' his things and nice try but I know you have a secret love for PCD. I would like to know why you called him though, seeing as it was only about an hour ago that you were last hanging out" She questioned as she laid back on the bed, toying with Ryan's wallet.

"Do I hear jealousy in your tone, Q? Because you should know by now that I am so not interested in your man, or any other male specimen on this planet. 'Sides, I gots me a tall, blonde, fit as fuck dancer that I'm quite happy to spend the rest of my life with. She's quite the catch."

Quinn could hear the pleased tone in Santana's voice that meant that Brittany was nearby, so she greeted her as well, "Hi, B, how are you?"

Brittany's reply was, as always, chipper and full of life, "QUINN! Hi, I'm so good, how are you? I hope you aren't angry at Ry-Ry about tonight. I was upset with Sanny at first but then I kinda figured 'boys will be boys', am I right?"

Quinn distinctly heard Santana in the background stating she was nothing like a guy, but her words were ignored as Brittany continued, "Besides, strippers don't allow touching and San loves to touch so I knew she'd come home to me super horny and if San gets horny from that then Ry-Ry will too. Plus, they were both drunk and Sanny always gets so horny when she drinks. San said the others are still out but they went home early because they wanted to see us! Isn't that just so sweet, Q?"

Quinn was speechless, she was used to Britt's complete casualness about sex and, well, her weird take on life but she was not expecting that outburst whatsoever. Especially about Ryan coming home from a buck's night EARLY because he wanted to be with Quinn. She was beyond flattered and felt a little guilty about the way she went off at him earlier when he'd chosen to come back to her when he had the choice of more strippers and booze with his mates.

"Brrrriiiiiitttt", Santana's whining broke Quinn out of her thoughts, "must you tell all my secrets to the most prude person we've ever known? And how do you know about Ryan being horny? Actually, don't answer that, I no longer want to know. The reason for my call, Q, is to make sure the midget man got home safe. The last time I seen him he basically fell into the taxi and I had no idea if he gave the cabbie the right address."

Quinn chuckled slightly before replying, "You're right, Britt, Ry does get pretty horny when he drinks. I swear it's like his personal Viagra or something. Whoever said guys have trouble getting it up when drunk clearly has not been with Ryan Berry."

"Ughhh, yuck Q, I so did not want to know that. Like, at all. So, answer the damn question, is he home and safe and whatever? Or do we need to send out a search party for his midget ass?" Santana questioned, clearly annoyed at the fact that Quinn only said that to prove to Santana that she's no longer as prude as she was back in high school.

"Wow San, you sound like you really care for this "midget", should we organize the wedding now or at a later date?" Quinn teased with a smirk.

She heard Santana release and heavy sigh on the other end of the phone, "Please just answer so I can either go and have sex with my girlfriend or call the circus to see if they've picked up a stray, heavily tattooed, drunk midget in New York somewhere," came the tired and frustrated reply.

"Ok, yes, Ry is home safe, sound and relatively drunk. But is what Britt said true? About you guys coming home early? And what exactly did he do tonight? Did he throw dollar bills at disgusting strippers like any other normal guy would? I think he's lying to me, again, about not doing anything he isn't supposed to," Quinn was on the verge of tears again as she asked her best friend the questions that had been plaguing her mind since she found out where Ryan went.

"Whoa, whoa, whoaaaa, stop the words there for a minute Barbie, I can't even think straight with all your questions!" Santana sternly told her with a groan.

"Sorry, I just don't know what to think at this point," Quinn explained while wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Ok, one, Yes, what Britt said is true, Ryan and I left early coz we were over it. Being in Finnocence's presence for more than a few hours is enough for me, add alcohol to that and he's lucky I even went tonight.

Two, no joke, nothing, even man Chang was disappointed in your man's effort, or lack thereof, in not giving any of the strippers the slightest glance. Who in their right mind goes to a strip club and just sits at the bar talking to the, get this, MALE bartender about some new bands album or whatever when there's half naked women walking around with their titties out and asking if you'd like a private dance. I mean, come on, you're dating the lamest male known to mankind, Q, and he's in no way fun to go out with. Well, until he gets in the mood for shots and is more than capable to do 3 ABC's in a row without falling over, unlike Sam.

'Sides, do you really think I wouldn't have kicked his ass had he done anything even remotely stupid or disrespecting towards you? Have a little faith, Q," Santana told her honestly, slurring a little as she did.

Knowing that Santana was drunk and telling her this made Quinn feel so much better than she did before. Santana was one of those drunks that, no matter what you asked her when she was drunk, she'd tell you the truth. This was how Quinn found out all those years ago that San loved Brittany and that the two were in a secret relationship through high school. Quinn had always had suspicions, but having it confirmed made her so over the moon with joy for her best friends that she vowed to protect them until they were ready to admit their relationship to the world. No matter what she had been taught as a child raised in a Christian family, she always believed that anyone can love whoever they wanted.

"Thanks, San. I feel kinda bad that I went off at him now, seeing as he didn't actually do anything," she admitted, hazel eyes tearing up again.

"Uh-uh, don't you even think about crying right now, Blondie. I can't handle it. And don't feel guilty; he lied to you about tonight. I told Britt where I was going; sure she was angry at first but then I explained that I most definitely did not want to go, especially with Puckerman being the jackass I knew he'd be, but it was an important thing for Finn and, as much as I hate to say, being his friend meant that it was important for him that I go. Same goes for Ryan, but that moron should've explained all that to you instead of just tell you that he was going out with friends."

Quinn laughed, silently agreeing about Puck being a jackass before replying, "Well, I mean, he did tell me he was going to Finn's buck night and that Noah was the organizer. I guess I really should've figured it out from that information alone."

Santana scoffed, "You mean to tell me you were naïve enough to think that Noah Puckerman would've organized anything different from a strippers for a buck's night? We are talking about the same guy, right?"

The blonde girl sighed, "No, of course I knew. But that doesn't mean Ryan shouldn't have told me, right?" she asked shyly.

"Of course he should have, no questions. But you are rather scary, Q. He probably thought that you'd leave him right there and then, but not before cutting his balls off," Santana snickered.

"I would've been angry and upset, yes, but I wouldn't have left him, not for him being honest with me," she told the brunette on the other end of the line, sighing.

"So now you're gonna leave him? Like, that's it? I can see his reasoning for not telling you, Q, and that was because he didn't want you angry and upset over nothing. He knew as soon as he found out about tonight that he wasn't going to do anything stupid. That guy loves you so much and this just proves that he'd do anything to make sure you aren't hurt. Actually, now that I think about it, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place with this whole situation. Now he's hit the hard place because he didn't tell you, the rock being the place he would've hit had he actually told you, ya know?" Santana rambled, but made sense at the same time.

"God, how are you this drunk but making so much sense at the same time? And thanks, San, you've given me a lot to think about," Quinn told her earnestly with a smile on her face.

"It's all good in the hood. Bitch, please, I can totez handle my alcohol. I tell ya though, Q, your man can drink most people under the table. It's insane. Anyways, I'm gonna love and leave ya, I'll see you soon. Say hey to Berry for me", Santana said.

He'll be out of the shower any minute if you'd like to tell him yourself?" Quinn replied as she heard the water from the shower turn off and she glanced over to the bathroom door.

"Nah, then he'll think I actually like him or something,"

"Alright, San. I'll talk to you soon. Say bye to Britt for me."

"Will do, Cap. Just remember that Ry loves you, yeah? He really does have your best intentions at heart, G'night" and with that they both hung up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty, here we go mates, Chapter 5.**

I've been struggling pretty hard with these next few chapters coming so please review and let me know what you're thinking, wether it be good or bad.

**Next one should HOPEFULLY be up around the same time next week.  
And I just wanted to quickly put out there that I appreciate everyone who's reading this, it's pretty effing amazing that you guys chose to check this out and I really do appreciate it :D**

Enjoy :)

Quinn smiled to herself and sat back up on the bed, placing Ryan's phone and wallet on his bedside table. Just as she turned back she heard the bathroom door open and watched as Ryan walked out with a towel wrapped snuggly around his waist, sending an innocent smile in her direction. Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched water droplets fall down her boyfriends chiselled abs and roll into the glistening hair below his bellybutton which lead to his larger than average appendage. She gulped rather loudly and unconsciously crossed her legs to try and ease the throb that was sent through her core.

Ryan had no clue what he was doing to the gorgeous blonde on the bed as he rifled through one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of grey boxer briefs illustrated with cartoon baby snow leopards with the print "wild beast" written all over them. Quinn continued to watch as his back muscles stretched over his bones and flexed when he pushed the drawer back in.

He then proceeded rid the towel off his body and throw it back into the bathroom, narrowly missing the laundry basket in the corner he was aiming for. "Damn," he muttered to himself as he bent down and eased into the boxers, quickly standing upright and adjusting his junk to sit comfortably inside them.

"Babe, is my shirt over there somewhere?" he asked his flustered girlfriend as he searched one of his drawers again for a shirt to sleep in.

Quinn's eyes snapped up from their position on Ryan's toned ass and thighs, she cleared her throat before speaking, "hmm? Oh, no, I don't think so. There won't be any in there, either, I'm yet to do laundry."

Ryan stopped his attempts at searching and turned to face his girl on the bed, taking in her red cheeks and darkened hazel eyes, shamelessly checking out her sleepwear as he walked over to the bed. He didn't miss the way her eyes roamed over his tattoo-covered chest before they flickered down to his appendage, which was clearly outlined in his underwear.

He stopped mere inches away and sat himself next to her to be eye level, each of their breaths falling past their lips and ghosting across the others face. Ryan's tongue flicked out to wet his lips and Quinn took her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched the action. Ryan smirked and she looked back up into his glazed over brown eyes. He shifted his position so his body was fully facing her, his hands moved to where her shirt sat just above her hips and he awed her with a face splitting grin and a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"If I forego a shirt to bed," she felt his fingers curl just under the hem of her shirt, "then so do you" he then proceeded to yank her tank top up and over her head and slid it off her arms, leaving her upper half completely exposed to him.

"Fuck, baby, you're so gorgeous," Ryan told her, his gaze fixated on her hardening pink nipples. He felt his dick twitch inside his boxers at the sight.

Quinn lay back amongst the pillows at the head of the bed and motioned for him with a few flicks of her index finger, beckoning him to her. Ryan quickly complied, rolling onto his left side and capturing her bottom lips with both of his as her own sucked on his top lip, she shuddered when she felt his hand right hand caress her left ribcage. She felt the quick swipe of his tongue across her lip and waited until he did it again, knowing it would frustrate him to no end that she didn't respond immediately.

It took less than 20 seconds for Ryan to try again. She smirked when she felt his tongue try to gain entrance to her mouth and was quick to suck that wet, pink, muscle into her mouth, swirling it around with her own as he shifted to move on top of her, resting his weight on his left arm and bringing his right hand up from her side to brush over her left breast, making the blonde let out a small squeak of surprise.

She moved her head slightly and Ryan took the opportunity to move his mouth from hers and trailed his tongue lightly across her cheek and down her jaw to her neck, where he then wrapped his lips around her pulse point and sucked harshly, making Quinn moan loudly as she tugged at his hair.

"Ry, shit babe, you're gonna leave a mark," she groaned out as her left leg bent up and Ryan shifted into a more comfortable position between her legs, still sucking on her neck.

He removed his lips once he felt a rather severe tug on his hair, quickly looking up at her face with a concerned expression fixed across his own, "You ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he questioned, bringing his right hand up to cup her left cheek while he searched her eyes for any sign of discomfort, but found none.

"No, no it's just I don't want to have to use a tonne of make-up on Monday to hide the fact that we had make-up sex this weekend," Quinn explained as she stroked his arm that was holding him above her, fascinated by the way his muscles quivered slightly under her soft fingertips.

"Ok, yeah, that makes sense, I'll try and refrain from areas that are exposed to the public eye," Ryan winked, this time properly, with a smirk. The look didn't last long, though, as he fully comprehended what his girlfriend had just said, "wait, did you say make-up sex? Because I understand if you're still angry and we totally don't have to do this, not until you've thoroughly thought it through and we can go from there. There's no wa-" he was abruptly cut off from his reasoning by the blonde's lips on his own.

"You talk too much, has anyone ever told you that?" Quinn told him as she laid her head back down with a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Never in a situation like this," Ryan countered as he brought his hand back down to her hip and stroked it with his thumb, smiling down at her, "really though, we don't have to do anything tonight, or even tomorrow or whatever. You should really make me grovel for your forgiveness for a while after how I've treated you," he told her solemnly.

"Don't give me any ideas," she winked, "but seriously babe, shut up and kiss me and if you do a good job of that then maybe you can get me out of my pants too," she told him playfully, eyebrow raised in a challenging manner.

He responded enthusiastically with his lips back on her neck and his hands tickling her sides, making her giggle and squirm underneath him, "RY! Stop! I said kiss me, you ass!" Quinn said, out of breath and still trying to escape her boyfriend's hands, eyes squeezed shut tight.

Ryan stilled his hands and released Quinn's neck with a slight pop, grinning down at her like an infatuated fool as she continued to giggle after his ministrations had stopped.

Once Quinn had managed to regain her composure she opened her eyes and grabbed his dick in her hand before speaking, "well, doesn't look like you'll be getting any tonight after all," she teased as she made a move to get out from underneath Ryan, removing her hand as she did so, making him whine in disappointment.

Ryan was too quick for her, though, as he managed to grab a hold of both of her hands and pin them above her head with his own while pressing his semi-erect penis into her crotch, his weight resting on his knees this time.

"So shall we go to sleep then, babe?" he smirked, mischievously raising an eyebrow to match his girlfriends from before.

Quinn breathed in sharply, clearly aroused by the turn of events and Ryan's forcefulness, "I'm not so sure I want to anymore, actually," she said as she looked him in the eyes and seductively licked her lips, watching as his eyes went a shade darker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, an update. Sorry it took so long, works been kicking my ass big-time lately and I've had no time to write.  
That being said I may not be able to update for a little while as I haven't been able to write ahead at all.**

**Sorry, again.**

**Read, review but most of all enjoy!**

**:D**

**P.s smutsmutsmutsmutsmutsmutsmut smut.**

Ryan released her hands, bringing his down to their previous position, one holding him up and the other on her waist.

"Good, because you don't look tired in the slightest, sweetheart," he replied with a grin whilst leaning his face back in and kissing her on the lips which she instantly deepened by shoving her tongue into his mouth.

Ryan grunted once he felt Quinn's tongue toying with his, bucking his hips into her centre, effectively making her moan straight into his mouth.

Smirking to himself, Ryan ran the back of his nails up her left side, stopping once he got to her breast and sweeping his hand underneath and cupping it gently.

He breathed out heavily through his nose, pulling his mouth away from Quinn's and moving down to gently nip at her earlobe before moving on to place hot, open mouthed kisses on her neck, all the while teasingly circling her areola with his index finger.

He continued moving downwards, licking from her neck to her right breast, his tongue making it's way back into his mouth before it gets to her nipple, making Quinn whine as she tangles her fingers in his still wet hair and running her free hand up his stomach and across his broad chest, making him blow softly on her hardened bud.

Sighing contently from his girlfriend's impatient hands Ryan stops the teasing on her nipples and quickly darts his face over to her left tit and starts sucking on it eagerly, his left hand taking her right nipple between his thumb and index finger and pinching it in the most pleasurable way.

Quinn yelps and pushes her chest straight into Ryan's face, who's looking like he can't get enough of the blonde as he fervently rolls his hot tongue around her nipple.

When he senses that nipple has had enough attention he swiftly switches his focus onto the other, giving it the same amount of courtesy as the last, making Quinn's entire core pulsate to the point where her hips are arching of the bed, hoping to get some sort of contact in the right spot to ease the thumping throb from her clit.

Ryan feels his girlfriend's hips pushing up into his lower chest and can hear the audible whimpers coming from her mouth, a sign that she is desperate for more.

He releases her nipple with a pop and quickly moves down and hooks his fingers into her panties, wasting no time in sliding them down her slender legs before pulling them off entirely and tossing them over his shoulder, staring hungrily down at the glistening folds right underneath him as Quinn spread her legs open slightly further with a wicked smile.

Ryan growled and was quick to nip at a protruding hipbone, soothing it immediately with his tongue as his hands caressed Quinn's toned thighs, moving his tongue to her belly button and dipping it in slightly. In doing so Quinn's hips shot up into him and her hands found purchase in his hair once again, and he could feel the heat radiating from her core, a trail of liquid heat being left behind on his muscled pecks.

Moving down so he was hovering slightly above her core he danced his fingers along her inner thigh before lightly running them through her silky folds, watching as that action made her secrete more excitement, her fingers taking a faintly tighter grip in his hair.

Instantaneously he could smell her piquant scent, making him take a breath in through his nose to bask in it. Nothing smelt better to him than this, Quinn Fabray's arousal. And it was all because of him.

Licking his lips and leaning down, Ryan promptly placed a delicate kiss to her sensitive clit before letting his tongue out again to swipe through her folds and down to her opening, a moan rumbling from deep within his chest at the first taste of his girlfriend for the day. He started teasingly circling her entrance, making her whimper out, voice husky and low, "please baby, just put your tongue in me".

Well, there goes his plan of making her beg for it. How can he deny a request like that anyway?

Bringing both hands up to caress her breasts, he wasted no time in shoving his tongue straight into her tight and hot channel, pushing the muscle in and out at a steady pace.

"YES! Fuck, Ry just like that mmm shit," Quinn was already cursing and Ryan's ego got a less than needed boost.

Giving one last pinch to both of her nipples his hands trailed down to hook under Quinn's calves, lifting them up to blanket over his shoulders so he had easier access to pleasuring his girlfriend with his mouth, before placing them on her ass and massaging the perfectly rounded globes.

Quinn lifted her head and looked down to see her boyfriend's flushed face, taking in his sweat curled brunette locks that stuck to his forehead and then the dark brown eyes staring straight back up at her as he ate her out.

Right at that moment, his tongue hit her g-spot. She moaned, loudly, and dropped her head back into the pillows. What she just seen will forever be etched behind her eyelids whenever she closed them.

Ryan brought his right hand around to her front and started toying with her clit, rolling the small bundle of nerves between his fingers making his girl scream out in pure ecstasy.

Knowing she was close he decided on changing his game plan.

Slowly he removed his tongue and replaced it with 2 of his fingers, slightly shifting his head upwards to suck her clit into his waiting mouth, making Quinn gasp out in surprise.

Tapping at her clit with his tongue whilst he curved the fingers inside of her slightly upwards, she started chanting out slew of words and grasped at his hair firmly, almost pulling it out from the roots.

With one last thrust to her g-spot and a slight scrape by his teeth on her clit, Quinn came undone. Her back arched off the bed forcefully and she lost all the breath from her lungs.

"HOLLLLYFUUUCCCKKKKMEEEERYYYY AANNNN!"

Her whole body stilled underneath him and he did the same, looking up to watch as a look of absolute pleasure filled her face. Eyes wide and so bright and mouth open in the shape of an "o".

He lived for these moments. Moments when he got to witness such an intense pleasure, a beautiful pleasure, from none other than the woman he loved.

Falling back onto the bed, Quinn's breathing had become nothing but short bursts of exhales and minor gasps for air, her lungs burning from lack of oxygen.

Ryan slowly removed his fingers and moved up the bed to lie beside Quinn, discreetly wiping his fingers on the bed sheets as he did so, kissing her on the cheek sweetly as he waited for her to open her eyes.

"Wow, babe that was… I actually have no words," she stated after coming down from her high, shifting slightly so she was lying in his arms.

"You're telling me. You're quite enthralling to watch, baby," he replied, stroking her cheek tenderly with a smile.

Quinn's face instantly reddened at her man's comment and she buried her face in his neck, her hands coming to rest on his chest. He chuckled lightly at her bashfulness and rubbed her back using the same pattern he always did after she orgasmed.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray," he told her as he stroked her back and kissed the top of her head.

She shifted to look at him, pecking his lips softly before replying, "And I love you, Ryan Berry".


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and I am truly sorry for the delay.**

**This is going to be one of those stories that may take a few weeks to update just because I suck as a person and it takes a lot of inspiration to get me writing.**

**I do hope you stick with me though because I am definitely going to continue with this story as I do like writing it.**

Anyway, read and review but, most of all, enjoy!

**P.s. I'm toying with the idea of adding in kinks of both Q and R to future chapters. I've tested a small one out in this chapter for Ryan (he likes to be scratched) but let me know what your opinions are! Is that what you'd wanna see in this story? And if it is, what kind of kinks should they each have? Let me know!**

All was quite for a few solid minutes as Quinn recovered from her bliss, still breathing heavily as she lay her head on Ryan's chest and brushed her fingers through the small patch of hair on his sternum absentmindedly.

Feeling content to just fall asleep as they were, Ryan pulled Quinn closer into him and joined his hands as they fell to rest on the small of her back, letting out a satisfied sigh as he closed his eyes.

Quinn felt the movement and shifted slightly so she could look up at him, "Ryan?" she questioned and a moment later she heard the soft hum of acknowledgement from her boyfriend, "do you want me to return the favour, sweetheart?" she asked as she sat up and lightly scratched at his abdomen.

Snapping his eyes open at the touch he reached out and grasped her hands in both of his, thumbs running over the back of her hands lightly before replying with a grin, "it's ok baby, tonight was about you. Besides, it's late and I want to be up early tomorrow so I can spend every second with you on my last day off for another week".

To say her heart just skipped a beat was an understatement; it practically stopped for a few seconds.

"You have tomorrow off? I thought you had interviews all day and wouldn't be able to get away? What about the album? You guys just set the release date so everybody is going to want to know about tour dates and such, right?" she fired off quickly, eyes opening so wide and her eyebrow arching up in a questioning manner.

Ryan laughed and sat up, letting her hands go to cup her cheeks in his and placing a soft kiss to her lips, looking into confused hazel-green eyes as he replied, "I called whom I needed to call and postponed the meetings until later in the week. Told them I had a blonde beauty at home that I'd much rather spend my Sunday with, it was much more important than talking about my career to a bunch of people that write what they want to write no matter what I have to say anyway," he watched her eyes change to joyful as small, gold specks flickered into the iris, "that sound ok to you, hun?" he asked.

She felt a full-blown blush creep up her neck and settle on her face, a thin layer of tears threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth shyly she suddenly grabbed at Ryan's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, "you're the sweetest guy ever, you know that?" she sniffled into his neck, letting the tears fall.

Ryan wasn't expecting this reaction so he just tightened his hold on her back and kissed the top of her head before lying back down, bringing Quinn with him.  
"Shhhh sweet girl, don't cry. It kills me to see you cry," he whispered into her hair whilst continuing to stroke her back tenderly.  
She giggled heartily as she placed her palms on his chest and lifted herself up to look her man in the eyes, "I'm just so happy that we get to spend a whole day together with no interruptions," she told him honestly before leaning down to peck Ryan on the lips sweetly.

"Damn straight there will be no interruptions. Come to think of it…" he softly patted her on the butt as he sat up to reach for his bedside table, an indication for her to move so he could retrieve his phone, essentially having her move to straddle him, "…as of right now, my phone is off and my next 24 hours belong to you, my love," he stated as he shut off said phone and placed it back on the table.

Ryan turned back to the blonde, hands taking place upon her hips, grinning.

Quinn smiled back at her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in for another kiss, which Ryan eagerly provided her with.

"Are you sure you don't want me to return the favour, babe?" She asked after pulling away from his lips, trailing her nails lightly along his chest and eliciting a moan from Ryan.

"I'm sure. Besides, we have allllll day for those sorts of activities tomorrow and I don't plan on us leaving our bedroom for anything besides breakfast," he kisses her on the forehead, "lunch," the nose, "and dinner," he ends and immediately captures her bottom lip and sucks on it lightly before dragging it out with his teeth and releasing it with a wink.

Quinn scowls playfully before replying, lightly tugging at the hair on the back of his head, "don't start things I won't finish for you then, Mister," she ends with a coy wink of her own and a lip bite that has Ryan growling and shifting uneasily.  
She's playing a game she knows all the cheats to and it's getting Ryan hot and hard, fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baccckkkkk.**

Sorry for the long awaited chapter but I do hope you enjoy and that some people are still reading this :)

Please review and let me know how I'm doing, nothing makes me happier than hearing from you guys.

It's Ryan's turn so let's see how this goes...

She watches as her favourite pair of brown eyes turn shades darker into black, knowing how easily she can get her way makes a smirk play across her lips.

She's relentless and won't stop until she gets what she's after; he's always known this about her. She is Quinn Fabray after all.

So as she drags her fingernails along Ryan's chest, making harsh red welts spring up in their wake, he knows he's a goner as he feels his cock make a large tent in his boxers but there's no way he's going to complain.

Quinn hears Ryan let out a heavy breath of air as her nails reach just above the waistband of his boxer briefs, which makes her pause and look at him with a raised eyebrow. He's not looking at her though, he's too focused on her hands and the fact that she just slipped her right hand underneath that waistband and grabbed a hold of his dick in one swift motion.

"Oh Christ," he says as his head falls back against the headboard, his hands taking place either side of his thighs as he fists the bed sheets.

Quinn starts to stroke his dick slowly, noticing after a few rapid pumps that he's at his full length of 7 and a ½ inches.

She swiftly shuffles herself down the bed, continuing to run her fisted hand up and down her boyfriend's thick shaft, the precum spewing from the tip making it slicker as she pumps him.

Removing her hand from his cock suddenly, he chokes out a disgruntled noise and makes a move towards her but before Ryan can protest he watches as she settles between his legs, looks up at him and in one fluid motion releases him of his boxers, his thick cock springing free and slapping against his stomach.

Unconsciously she takes her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight of him and just stares. She is broken out of her stupor by Ryan clearing his throat, her head snapping up to the raised eyebrow and smirk on her man's face.

It's wiped off in an instant though as she leans down and licks across his abs while seizing his member in her hand and pumping.

Quinn can feel Ryan's dick throb in her hand once she ceases it's movement, making him moan and shift pathetically and shift his hips around trying to get some sort of friction.

"Q, baby please, stop teasing," he whines.

Quinn chuckles at the desperate tone in his voice and immediately traces her tongue along the veins on his shaft, licking the precum from the slit and humming at the taste.

All Ryan can do is grunt in approval when she wraps her lips around the head of his dick and sucks slightly before slowly inching her way down his length.

Her thumbs press down into his hipbones and rub slightly in small circles. She feels him jerk his hips up when half of his dick is down her throat and she uses her palms to push him back down on the bed, a silent message that she is the one in control.

Taking a breath through her nose as she swallows the rest of Ryan's dick, she feels the head bump against the back of her throat and moves her tongue against the underside of his member.

Ryan's hands come up to grab a hold of her hair as he lets out a howl of approval, the warmth of his girlfriends mouth and throat sending tremors through his entire body and he's trying his best not to blow his load already.

"Fuck babe, yes, god I love your mouth," he chants out as she starts bobbing up and down on his cock, feeling it throb wantonly in her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm," she hums around him as she gets another taste of his salty fluid that doesn't seem to stop oozing from him.

He's thrusting up as Quinn lowers her head down, gagging every few thrusts because of his length and because she has a slight gag reflex. She knows he finds it a turn on when she gags though so she pushes her head down and her nose touches his pelvis, her throat struggling to accommodate his size.

"O-ooh-oh shit baby yes, swallow my big cock. Yeah you like my cock in your mouth, don't you baby?" Ryan questions as he looks down, moaning loudly as Quinn works her mouth on and around him, her tongue coming out in surprising intervals between thrusts that have him writhing beneath her.

She hums her agreement as his dick is at the back of her throat again and the vibrations have his balls tighten and his orgasm approach.

"Mmm Quinn, fuck I'm gonna cum, oh god," he tells her though there is no need, she already knows because of the way his body is reacting and the noises he's making.

Quinn's nails drag up and down his chest roughly; specks of blood bursting through the battered flesh and Ryan's senses are going into overdrive. The sensation of all the things she is doing to him has him in a state of bliss and he hasn't even orgasmed yet.

So as she wraps her swollen lips around the head of his dick and sucks, her nails coming down along his chest one last time, he yells out her name in ecstasy.

"QUINN! OH FUCKKKKK!"

Profuse amounts of hot, sticky cum propel into the back of her throat and she takes it all, waiting for it to stop so she can taste it properly before swallowing.

His head falls back against the headboard and his eyes are closed, there's a look of satisfaction spread across his face and it makes Quinn grin, her mouth full of his semen.

Slowly Ryan opens his eyes and looks for Quinn's face, noticing that she's up on her knees and hovering over him, close enough for him to see the mysterious hint of teasing in her eyes.

He leans in to kiss her but she pulls back, opens her mouth to show him the load that's in there, Ryan's load.

Ahh, that's why she looks so devious, well two can play at that game.

"You gonna return that to it's owner?" He asks, watching as she shakes her head cheekily.

"It's not nice to take things that aren't yours, Quinnie," he teases, "and if you do, you certainly shouldn't wave it in front of the face of the person you took it from in the first place," he chastises and watches as she smirks as best she can with a mouth full of cum and then winks playfully at him before she swallows, moaning at his taste and consistency.

Ryan beckons her to him lethargically with his hand, having been worn out by the out of this world blowjob he just received. Though her recent actions has his cock slightly stirring again.

Quinn moves to him without hesitancy and pulls him by the hair to her lips, shoving her tongue inside his mouth and pushing some remaining semen into his open mouth.

He hums at the taste of both of them mixed together, although it's only Quinn's saliva he's tasting as well as himself it's still a taste of Quinn that he can never get enough of, no matter what part of her body it's from.

Withdrawing from Ryan's mouth aversely, Quinn reaches for the comforter on the bed and makes a move to get under it. Ryan shifts the pillows so they can lie comfortably before getting under the blanket himself and pulling his girlfriend into him, which she eagerly accepts as she rests her cheek on his chest and runs her fingers through his facial hair.

"You know, I've always wanted to know what it feels like to be eaten out by a guy with a beard," she says out loud, watching her fingers glide across the rough stubble.

Ryan chuckles throatily and kisses the palm of the hand she's using to trail across his upper lip before replying, "any excuse for me to stop the chore of shaving and you know I'll gladly oblige, sweetheart."

Quinn's teeth take her bottom lip captive as she looks up into Ryan's eyes, "then I suggest you stop shaving babe".

He leans down and kisses her modestly with the wordless promise that he won't be shaving anytime soon before he leans back against the pillow and pulls her closer to him for much needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back, don't hate me for the delay guys.**

**I truly am sorry for this taking so long.**

**Read, review and enjoy :D**

It was the first time in a long time that Quinn awoke without Ryan's strong arms holding her, his breath on the back of her neck, and it made her feel uneasy.

Rolling over gingerly she noticed that his side of the bed was empty, making her reach out and touch the mattress where he would've slept, feeling it's slight warmth and instantly feeling better in knowing he hadn't been up for too long.

Quinn yawned and then proceeded to stretch out on the bed. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes she sat up and noticed she was still naked. "That's why I'm so cold," she thought to herself and bit her lip as flashbacks of the previous night ran through her mind, a blush appearing on her face.

Being so lost in her thoughts she never seen nor heard Ryan enter the bedroom until he cleared his throat.

Quinn snapped her head up towards the door with wide eyes, once she seen her boyfriend standing there with a quizzical expression on his face she pouted at him.

"I woke up alone," she told him and then noticed the tray of food he was holding, 'is that for me?" she asked, sitting up straighter to try and see what Ryan had made.

Chuckling at his girlfriend's eagerness for food, he started walking towards the bed and set the tray on her bedside table.

"It is. There's no bacon though because I already ate it," he told her as he took a seat beside her.

A pair of perfectly sculpted blonde eyebrows knit together in confusion, "you ate my bacon?" watching the way he nodded Quinn lost it, "RYAN YOU DIDN'T! I only bought that yesterday morning after I ate the last of it AND I specifically told you it was for me, I even put my name on it and everything!" A pale fist stretched out to pound Ryan in the bicep, hard.

He couldn't control his laughter, although he did wince slightly after Quinn's fist connected with his bare muscle. The look on his girl's face was the most amusing thing he'd ever seen, it reminded him of her old cheerleading HBIC days.

Quinn huffed out, clearly not amused, and made a move to get out of bed and storm from the room but immediately stopped once she caught a whiff of her favourite greasy food coming from the plate Ryan had brought in for her.

He watched as she reached for the bacon and stuffed it in her mouth, closed her eyes and dropped her tense shoulders. Letting out a hearty chuckle he propped himself up against the headboard and snapped his fingers to break Quinn out of her bacon induced trance.

She narrowed her eyes at him and glared before, once again, pouting slightly, "You're a horrible boyfriend. Who does something like that? I was about to go buy some more bacon and everything!" she chastised as she grabbed for more bacon with both hands.

Ryan smiled, knowing all too well how truthful the blonde was being. But what had him grinning from ear to ear was the look of pure satisfaction spread across Quinn's face, all because of the quarter kilo of pig she was currently devouring.

She exhaled heavily after taking up her previous position on the bed and looked over to the smartass she was currently dating with a pointed look, "You're not getting any, I hope you know that", she told him sternly as she grabbed for another piece and bit into it.

He pouted, brown eyes big and pleading but she just shook her head at him, making him frown petulantly.

Ryan shifted his body and laid beside her, resting his head atop her stomach and curling his strong arm over her midsection. He quickly nipped at her very enticing hipbone, making her yelp in surprise and drop the half eaten slice of bacon in the valley between her breasts.

A shaggy mop of brown hair quickly ascended toward Quinn's chest and, before she knew what was happening, Ryan pulled back with the greasy pink strip between his teeth and the hint of a very pleased smirk on his lips before he chewed HER bacon and made a show of moaning as he swallowed it.

Quinn just stares at him, wide eyed and mouth hanging open in shock, "you did not just steal my bacon, again," she whisper yells.

He just nods cheekily and leans his face into her, kissing her swiftly on the lips. Before he can break away, though, the feisty blonde has grabbed a hold of him by the shoulders and flipped them so she was on top.

With an evil smirk she leans down to whisper in his ear, "you are so going to pay for that, Berry."


End file.
